


Well That Escalated Quickly

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Crack, Cute, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Oneshot, Ridiculous, Short, adrienette - Freeform, crackfic, maybe? - Freeform, puns, sorry Ladrien stans, stupid, vague Harry Potter references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: When an avid Harry Potter fan gets akumatized, the first thing she does is make all the staircases throughout Paris move however she wants them to.Unfortunately, Marinette is going up the Stairs when that happens."My fear of moving stairs escalates..." Chat winked at her."You're not helping." Ladybug looked around, trying to find an escape.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Well That Escalated Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> In which Marinette is clumsy, Ladybug is trying her best,  
> Chat Noir can't stop running and Adrien is a little too revealing.

Marinette was having a pretty good day. She woke up on time, managing to way breakfast and get to school before the bell. She turned in all her homework, and even managed to have a conversation with Adrien.

She was still a little confused about she feelings, because Adrien was, and always had been, cute and her first crush, but she was starting to feel things for Chat Noir."

She stuttered a couple times, but he understood what she was saying, so progress.

She even managed to invite him over to play videogames during their lunch break. 

She went up to her room to grab the other remote, so they could play together, but when she went to go back downstairs, her staircase had vanished. 

"Adrien?" She yelled, to no response. "I think I'm stuck up here!"

She heard a door lock.

Great.

He was going to the bathroom. With whatever condition he had, it wasn't going to be fast.

And her parents were in the bakery. She wasn't going to get down for a while.

So she decided to investigate.

As she climbed the staircase to her balcony, it started floating, as she was still holding on to it.

Swinging through Paris on a controlled yo-yo was a breeze. Hurtling through the air while desperately clinging to a ladder was not so easy. 

She couldn't just transform, not while people could see her, but if it kept up, she wouldn't be able to hold on much more.

Her hands were already slipping.

Sliding.

Bam! She landed safe in her partner's arms. 

"Oof." He stumbled backwards from the impact. "Well, that escalated quickly."

Marinette giggled. "You have no idea."

"Did it hurt?"

She stared into his eyes. "When I fell from heaven?" 

"No?" He frowned, confused. "When you fell off of those stairs? A lot of people saw and it looked painful."

"Of course they saw me being clumsy." She mumbled.

"Marinette, are you okay?" His voice was full of concern as he brought her to a nearby rooftop. 

"I'm fine." She giggled. "I guess I just fell for you."

"What?"

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised that you like puns."

"I like good puns."

"Me-ouch"

She rolled her eyes. "That just proves my point."

"Are you hurt?"

"Just my ego. Also, I'm terrified of heights now, which isn't fun. And maybe stairs. 

"I'll protect you until Ladybug comes."

"Yeah, that sounds-" Marinette suddenly remembered why Ladybug hadn't shown up yet. "Don't waste your time on me. There must be other civilians you can save."

"You're the only person I've seem clinging to their stairs like that. Are you sure you don't want me to keep an eye on you?"

"I'm sure." She waved. "I'll hide, and I'm sure Ladybug will show up soon."

"If you're sure... stay safe, Mari-"

As he ran back towards the battle, she laughed. "Stay safe... have you met me? Tikki, Spots on!"

...

She met up with Chat a moment later, "what's the sitch, Cat Boy?"

"I can't tell if that's an endearing nickname or condescending?"

"Which do you think?"

"I'll just call you buggaboo."

"You know how I feel about-" she shook her head. "What's the Akuma?"

"Oh, right!" Chat nodded. "I talked to her. She calls herself Loony Lovegood.-"

"Like from-"

"Exactly like Harry Potter. She was frustrated at the lack of magic in her life and now she can make stairs move."

"Yeah! I remember that was in the books, but not the movies, that the staircases randomly moved, and- why are you staring at me."

"Ladybug." Chat sighed. "I thought I loved you before.. you have in depth knowledge of Harry Potter? I think we're workmates."

"Sure." She ignored him.

"No, really, I have this theory that-"

She cut him off. "Is it just me, or does it feel like we're being surrounded by a bunch of staircases?"

"Its just you." Chat rubbed his eyes and blinked. "Oh wait, no. I see it too."

"Great. Claustrophobia and stairs. The two things I'm afraid of."

"You're afraid of stairs?"

She sighed. "Don't ask."

Every moment, the stairs got closer and closer to the pair of heroes, closing in on them like the trash compactor in Star Wars.b

"My fear of moving stairs escalates..." Chat winked at her.

"You're not helping." Ladybug looked around, trying to find an escape.

It was no use. The staricases were surrounding her and Chat Noir, trapping them, with no way out. 

"Lucky Charm!" She threw her yo-yo into the air and got a big metal mixing bowl. "Well, I wasn't planning on making cookies, but maybe this is a sign."

"As much as I love cookies, don't you think we should get back to fighting?"

Ladybug shook her head. "Oh, right?" She looked at the bowl and at the staircases getting closer and closer together. 

The bowl blinked red, and so did Chat's head. And so did the nearest staircase.

"What's the plan?"

"You're not going to like it."

"I'd do anything for you-"

"I was talking to myself. We have to run up that staircase, and when we reach the top, you need to destroy it."

"Destroy it?"

"Cataclysm." 

"Got it."

"On three. 1. 2.-"

He grabbed her hand and they started running. "3!"

When they reached the top, Ladybug pulled Chat close, covering their heads with the bowl. Then she threw her yo-yo and swung as far away as she could. 

"Just tell me we aren't being followed by evil staircases."

Chat Noir was clinging to her. "We aren't being followed by evil staircases?"

"That's a relief-"

"We're being followed by angry staircases and the Akuma."

She sighed. "Great."

Ladybug landed them on a random rooftop. "The Akuma is in the wand?"

"Oh for sure."

"We just have to reach it?"

"Yeah."

"For the record, I've never liked stairs. This is torture."

"Its a workout-"

"From hell." She grumbled. "C'mon. If we hurry this, then I can sleep."

"I think we both know you won't sleep."

She elbowed Chat. "Focus. You take that staircase, ill take this one. We sprint up."

"Okay-"

"Whoever gets there first breaks the wand. My cure should return all the stairs to normal."

"Got it." He shook his arms. "Lets go."

As Ladybug began a brisk jog upwards, Chat was Naruto-running right into the akuma.

He was... surprisingly fast. And very dorky.

He got there first, and threw the wand to Ladybug. She snapped it in half and cured the butterfly.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the bowl into the air, and magical Ladybugs swept throughout Paris. 

"Pound it!"

"You did really good out there Chat-"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for yelling at you." She smiled. "You fight good."

"You fight good too." He smiled. "Oh, What goes up and down, but stays in the same place?"

"I don't know, what?"

"Stairs."

She groaned. "God. I hope I never have to use stairs again."

"Uhh Ladybug?"

"What?"

"How did you plan on getting down from this building?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you aren't using stairs, how will you get home?"

"Like this-" Ladybug threw her yo-yo and yeeted herself off in the direction of the sunset.

Hopefully, she would be able to get home before Adrien noticed she was gone.

Ladybug threw herself through the trapdoor, landing on her bed without ever touching the stairs. 

She turned back into Marinette and sat there for a moment, before Adrien came rushing up.

"Marinette, I'm glad you're safe."

"You are-"

"Yeah. I saw you on the floating staircase when it was moving and I got really worried."

"Thanks for caring." 

That brought up some questions. The window in the bathroom wasn't visible from the toilet, so.... she didn't want to think about what he had been doing. "Of course. What are friends for."

"Luckily, Chat Noir was there to rescue me." She smiled.

"Really? What was that like?" Adrien tilted his head, acting interested, like he hadn't been there. 

"Chat was really cool. I think he's hotter up close. And his puns are so funny."

"Oh, so you like, like him?" Adrien's face was red.

"I don't know."

"Anyways, I'm glad that you're safe."

"So am I."

"My fear of stairs really escalated during that attack."

Marinette froze. "No way...."

"What?"

"Chat Noir?" She chuckled. "I thought you had bowel issues."

"But I only told that pun to.... Ladybug?" He slowly have her a shit-eating grin. "I thought _you_ had bowel issues."

"I thought we agreed to never mention startrain again." Her face was red. "That was an accident. It wasn't even my prescription."

"I think it's hilarious."

"Hilariously embarrassing." She facepalmed. "I can't believe our identities got revealed because of a stupid pun."

"Actually, I think it was a pretty miraculous pun."

She sighed. "I'm not sure if I should kiss you or shove you off if my bed."

He smirked. "Can I choose?"

She shoved him off the bed. 

"Me-ouch."

"That pun doesn't work when you aren't dressed like a furry."

"Chat Noir is not a furry."

"Debateable."

"I'm not-"

"Do you want to maybe go out sometime?"

"Like as friends? Of course I do Marinette. Youre a very good-"

"No, like, on a date."

"I-" Adrien froze.

"No problem." Marinette waved her arms frantically. "I get it. Now that you know that I'm just clumsy, awkward Marinette, you just want to be friends. Its fine. Totally fine-"

He grabbed her hands, trying to calm her down. "I was going to say yes."

"That's a relief."

"Yeah." He smiled. "I just can't believe that someone as amazing as you likes me back."

"Believe me,I know exactly how you feel."

"Yeah. You do." He smirked. "I'm pretty awesome."

She pushed him again.

"You love me."

"Yeah." She smiled. "I do."

And then they kissed. 

[Exit pursued by a staircase]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it, let me know what you think! 
> 
> If you liked it, I have a lot more silly works like this one.
> 
> I'm so bored. I miss school, and now I won't get to have graduation, which sucks. I just want to be able to see my friends again.


End file.
